Who Are You Really Most Like?
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: This was deleted ages ago, and it's coming back for the sake of nostalgia. The original was over five years old, so a few updates have been made, but not many.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori: **On the surface, this may appear to be just another "Find Out Which Pilot I'm Most Like By Answering Questions That Are Painfully Obvious About Whom They Are Alluding To". Well, my friend, that could not be further from the truth. Unless you are a close friend of the pilots or read Letters To The Gundam Pilots and RNDM fics religiously, your results will probably be, for the most part, unexpected.

**INSTRUCTIONS: **Keep track of your answers. When you are finished, turn the page for results.

**Some Quizzes Have Ten Questions…Others, Twelve. But This One? It's Got Eleven.**

**1. You drop a piece of cupcake on the floor of your bedroom. Do you:**

a. Yell "FIVE SECOND RULE!", pick it up, and eat it

b. Ignore it

c. Don't notice it. You hardly even realize you're eating

d. Frown, pick it up and, grimacing, toss it in the trash

e. Pick it up, inspect it, and pop it in your mouth if it's clean

f. Kick it under your desk where you'll pick it up and toss it in the trash in a few minutes

g. Ew… Cupcakes are gross

**2. You're driving down the highway listening to the radio when some craptastic Fiddy Cent song or something comes on. You:**

a. Pop in a cd

b. Flick through the stations to find one playing something better

c. Roll your windows down, crank it all the way up, hit the bass, and wave at the confused people in the car next to you

d. Ignore it

e. Curse out the DJ and grip the hell out of your steering wheel

f. Shriek in terror and shut the radio off

g. Turn it up and nod along like it's your birthday, shor-TAY

**3. You're on your way to class when you realize you completely forgot to do the homework and this was your last chance before you got a detention. You:**

a. Me? Forget homework?

b. Feign an ailment and rush to your next class almost in tears to beg for a nurse's pass which you ALWAYS get.

c. Sigh, go in and tell your teacher off the bat, then solemnly accept your fate

d. Open to yesterday's assignment so it looks like you have something, then BS your answers if she calls on you

e. Ask someone else the answers before the bell rings then quickly scribble down some mini-paragraphs.

f. Sit as far down in your seat as you can hoping the teacher doesn't notice you, then make a joke when she calls on you and argue your detention sentence

g. Ditch the class because if you're getting detention, you're gonna earn it the right way

**4. You're getting ready for a date and you want to make sure your breath's okay. You use:**

a. Orbitz gum.

b. Listerine flavor strips. Just take it like a man.

c. Citrus Altoids.

d. Tic-Tacs. The green kind.

e. Tic-Tacs. The orange kind.

f. A good old fashion teeth-brushing and some mouthwash for your perfect smile.

g. A spritz from a bottle of liquid mint

**5. Every bad-boy needs a bad-ass ride, right? Your current vehicle is:**

a. A Honda motorcycle

b. A Camero with all sorts of illegal adjustments

c. A minivan. A big, white minivan

d. A convertible with a Gundam model duct taped to the hood

ornament

e. A modest black Mercedes

f. A four-cylinder SUV that has made several attempts on your life

g. …actually, you failed you test, so you're jut bumming rides for now

**6. You're cruising down the highway with your friends, windows down, at night. What's blaring from your speakers?**

a. Nittle Grasper. Siam Shade. Dir En Grey. Can't go wrong with JRock. Or Wizard Rock for that matter.

b. Alkaline Trio. Backstreet Boys. Talk Radio. The more absurd, the better.

c. VAST. Juliana Theory. Mindless Self Indulgence. You're awesome like that.

d. Fuel. Metallica. Greenday. Anything with great guitar to zone to and maybe learn.

e. Billy Joel. Bon Jovi. One-hit wonders. If it's 80's, it's yours. You also indulge in the occasional '2 B A Master' cd.

f. Weezer. Beatles. Better Than Ezra. Anything that appeals to you at the time; there's no real pattern.

g. Justin Timberlake. Avril. Pink. That hardcore rawk is right up your alley

**7. Your therapist tells you to make a self-portrait and encourages you to be as creative as possible. You take this to mean:**

a. Set the paper on fire, then stomp it out

b. Sew a stuffed turtle to a piece of paper

c. Draw a very detailed picture of a toaster and label it 'Robinson'

d. Draw a disgruntled mug with funny hair

e. Put everyone to shame with your awesome art skillz

f. Draw a big happy face

g. You make a collage out of clippings from Teen People and Seventeen magazine

**8. You are given the opportunity to adopt something for a charity.. What do you choose?**

a. A road, that way you don't feel bad when you forget to send a check

b. A starving child because that way you can stop feeling guilty about never finishing your dinner

c. A manatee you've re-named Philip. Instead of money, you send pictures of hot mermaids, a cell phone, and home-made sweaters

d. A star. Then you cry when you realize it could have gone out millions of years ago and you wouldn't know.

e. An acre of rainforest so the monkeys will have some place to go

f. The kid from down the street who keeps sneaking into your basement to play video games and eat junk food

g. A new fur coat you've decided to name Muffy

**9. You own all kinds of jewelry, but besides the chains on your pants you pretty much only wear:**

a. A crucifix, your wedding band, and some bracelets

b. A tiny hoop earring, a hemp choker, hemp and plastic bracelets, and sometimes some dog tags on a long chain

c. A stud or tiny hoop in your ear and a whole bunch of bracelets

d. A crucifix, a bracelet made of small key chain rings, an anklet, and a pair of cross earrings, one a stud and the other on a chain through your left ear. Oh, and your engagement and wedding rings.

e. A simple gold chain necklace and maybe a bracelet or a watch

f. Just a necklace with the Star of David or some hemp bracelets if anything at all

g. Huge hoop earrings, a different necklace every day, and an a bunch of funky rings

**10. What is your favorite piece of technology?**

a. Your laptop; you're on it more than anyone else in the house

b. Your iPod, because sometimes you just need to shut other people out

c. Your electric guitar; expensive, pretty, and fun

d. Your video camera; someday you'll get millions when you put the Gundam gang's home videos on eBay

e. Your cell phone; text messaging is the sweetest way to communicate

f. Your minifridge; God forbid you have to go all the way to the kitchen to get a beer

g. The TV; you're content to sit in front of it all day

**11. Your fall-winter-spring-club school schedule in high school is closest to:**

a. Band; Fencing; Baseball; Peer Leadership

b. None; School Play; Baseball; Drama Club

c. None; Fencing; Ultimate Frisbee; Anime Club

d. Cross-Country; Fencing; Track; None

e. None; None; None; NHS

f. Band; Basketball; Ultimate Frisbee; NHS

g. Cheerleading; None; Soccer; None

**Now turn to Chapter 2 and check your answers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori: **Here're the answers, kiddos!

**WARNING: Answers contain answers to other questions. Do not read unless you have finished your quiz in its entirety.**

**Tori: **… … … ALART. giggles

Check your answers from the previous chapter and copy down the name of the pilot it corresponds with!

**1. You drop a piece of cupcake on the floor of your bedroom. Do you:**

**a. Yell "FIVE SECOND RULE!", pick it up, and eat it**

Seeing as it's Wu Fei's floor, it could probably sit there a few days ((unless of course Fei decides to vacuum…which he will)) and still be clean, if not just a tad crusty, so the Five Second Rule is definitely effective here.

**b. Ignore it**

That's right, Trowa. No one saw it happen, no one remembers it happened, it didn't happen. We're just glad he vacuums every two or three days.

**c. Don't notice it. You hardly even realize you're eating**

The truth is if Heero's in his room, he's most likely either sleeping, having sex or completely infatuated with his computer, and only one of those is compatible with the whole cupcake-eating scenario anyway.

**d. Frown, pick it up and, grimacing, toss it in the trash**

Anything that touches the floor in Duo and Duet's room is immediately gross. Assuming it's a good day and you can see the floor in the first place, you'll notice the hairballs that tend to accumulate. Duo probably wouldn't even consider the rest of his cupcake food if he had to pick up a piece of it off the floor.

**e. Pick it up, inspect it, and pop it in your mouth if it's clean**

Ah… Quatre's so rational. I suppose it also helps that Quatre and Wu Fei's room is embarrassingly clean.

**f. Kick it under your desk where you'll pick it up and toss it in the trash in a few minutes**

Duet always tries to finish one project before starting another, even on this small a scale. She'll wait until she's done eating her cupcake, then pick up the crumbs. Unless she's taken any Zoloft. In that case, she'll end up cleaning the whole room and falling asleep at the top of the steps when she's done.

**g. Ew… Cupcakes are gross**

(see below)

**2. You're driving down the highway listening to the radio when some craptastic Fiddy Cent song or something comes on. You:**

**a. Pop in a cd**

That's assuming Quatre's not already listening to one of his punk rock cds at some obscene, car-shaking volume. I bet he was just waiting for that excuse to throw on some Juliana Theory or Fuel.

**b. Flick through the stations to find one playing something better**

Heero's very lucid when it comes to these things. He'll just poke at the seek button until he finds something he recognizes, most like some 80s-early 90s rock or alternative, then proceed to sing or tap his fingers along.

**c. Roll your windows down, crank it all the way up, hit the bass, and wave at the confused people in the car next to you**

Duet, no one will ever quite figure you out… As if they weren't already confused watching you talk to yourself, now they've got a pleasant-looking white girl jamming to meaningless lyrics by an artist she despises in a very un-ghetto SUV.

**d. Ignore it or startle and change the station**

When Trowa drives, he's completely lost in thought. It's quite unnerving sitting in the car as he swerves around turns and barely makes lights while completely zen-ed out. Occasionally, he'll shake himself out of it when a song he doesn't like comes on. That involves a whole lot of swerving and sometimes some screeching tires and stripped gears. Mostly though he can listen to talk-radio for an hour and not notice.

**e. Curse out the DJ and grip the hell out of your steering wheel**

Wu Fei hates taking his eyes off the road when he's driving. He's probably the best driver of the group but he's got a thousand pet peeves when it comes to sharing the road. These included, but aren't limited to, people who speed, people who drive too slow, people who drive exactly the speed limit, people on cell phones, eating, reading, or doing their make-up, "children at play" signs, crosswalks, and pedestrians.

**f. Shriek in terror and shut the radio off**

Duo will probably do this just to piss off anyone else in the car. Plus, he's deathly afraid of rap…as well as M&Ms…but those are two mostly unrelated stories.

**g. Turn it up and nod along like it's your birthday, shor-TAY**

(see below)

**3. You're on your way to class when you realize you completely forgot to do the homework and this was your last chance before you got a detention. You:**

**a. Me? Forget homework?**

Shut up, Quatre.

**b. Feign an ailment and rush to your next class almost in tears to beg for a nurse's pass which you ALWAYS get.**

Duet only gets period cramps when she doesn't feel like going to class. For male teachers, say things like "girl problems" and they'll demand you see the nurse as soon as possible and possibly have someone escort you there. For women teachers, appearing on the verge of tears always works. That and whispering harshly that it's "that time of month". Feel free to throw in a "I always get them so bad… Never had a mom to tell me what to do about 'em…" with a choked gasp at the end. Laugh to yourself all the way to nurse.

**c. Sigh, go in and tell your teacher off the bat, then solemnly accept your fate.**

Wu Fei accepts these things quietly and sometimes appears so defeated when he confesses to the teachers that they'll let him off, claiming he only has "one more chance" and that "the work better be in by tomorrow". This is all part of his evil scam.

**d. Open to yesterday's assignment so it looks like you have something, then BS your answers if she calls on you**

Heero's a good enough actor that he can get away with not having the answers. When it comes to things like not reading chapters or reviewing notes he missed, he can usually get away with saying he didn't really understand what was going on in that part and asking the teacher to clarify for him.

**e. Ask someone else the answers before the bell rings then quickly scribble down some mini-paragraphs or borrow your friend's notebook.**

They may not be top quality, but they're there, right Trowa? Besides, you'll redo it the next night. Also, it lowers the standards the teachers hold you to, so you can whip out your mad genius when they're least expecting it. Until then, they'll go on believing you're autistic slash on drugs slash sleeping with your eyes open.

**f. Sit as far down in your seat as you can hoping the teacher doesn't notice you, then make a joke when she calls on you and argue your detention sentence.**

Sorry, Duo, but it's kind of hard to ignore a gorgeous six-foot braided guy no matter how close he can get to being on eye-level with the edge of his desk. It's especially amusing when he attempts this sitting in the front row. Even in the back seats, he's exposed, because in alphabetical order, Duet's right in front of him and she's made a break for the nurse's office before he even sat down.

**g. Ditch the class because if you're getting detention, you're gonna earn it the right way**

(see below)

**4. You're getting ready for a date and you want to make sure your breath's okay. You use:**

**a. Orbitz gum.**

It's always right there in the change cup of Trowa's car. You're welcome to take a piece whenever you feel like it and he never runs out… which is great if you're self-conscious about your own breath. As a bonus, it neutralizes your breath, not mint-ifies it. Yay for Orbitz.

**b. Listerine flavor strips. Just take it like a man.**

We all know the only reason Heero uses them is to show off in front of Duo. Those "devil mints" make poor Shinigami's eyes water, then he gets it stuck to the roof of his mouth or on the tip of his finger and he nearly gags to death. Heero on the other hand can keep a totally straight face.

**c. Citrus Sours Altoids.**

Let's be realistic with Duo. Those citrus Altoids don't do anything but taste good. But then again, it's not like any of the guys ever smell bad. Duo, Trowa and Heero smell particularly good what with their cologne and shampoo and… Ah, happy moment.

**d. Tic-Tacs. The green kind.**

We think Wu Fei really only buys them for their aesthetically pleasing container, but nevertheless you can usually find a pack in his book bag or car. Why the green kind? Apparently they're the most aerodynamic.

**e. Tic-Tacs. The orange kind.**

Duet eats these like candy. Orange Tic-Tacs are one of the many keys to her heart, so she never really has to buy her own. Ex-boyfriends lure her into conversations with 'em and the guys carry 'em in case they ever need to hold her deficient attention for more that five seconds. She also likes the sound they make when you shake the container.

**f. A good old fashion teeth-brushing and some mouthwash for your perfect smile.**

As punk-ass as Quatre is, he's definitely the most hygiene-attentive. He brushes after nearly every meal and almost always before he leaves the house. Though through the grace of mother nature and the wonders of orthodontistry where graces fell a little short, all six are blessed with heart-melting smiles.

**g. A spritz from a bottle of liquid mint**

(see below)

**5. Every bad-boy needs a bad-ass ride, right? Your current vehicle is:**

**a. A Honda motorcycle**

Trowa's precious Honda _is_ pretty awesome but he hates it when you refer to the seat behind his as the 'Bitch Seat'. We're still working on getting him to let us tinfoil it so it looks like the one from _Akira_.

**b. A Camero with all sorts of illegal adjustments**

We're sure you "bought it that way", Quatre. Uh-huh. Yup. Because they sell cars with new engines, new exhausts, new paint jobs, tinted windows, neons, and deafeningly loud sound systems for under eight thousand. He has to drive with his windows down all the time or else he gets pulled over for the tint. His ride is the most illegal, shocking as it sounds.

**c. A minivan. A big, white minivan**

Duo's blue '68 Mustang has been sitting in the garage for almost two years now because the part he broke happens to be impossible for any local mechanics to find and replace. Instead he drives the house car, the minivan, until he can find some poor bastard to buy the 'stang off him. C'mon, people, who needs seat belts, brake fluid, or a working engine? It's Shinigami's car! Still smells like his cologne! Anyway, he needs the money to buy that hot Firebird...

**d. A convertible with a Gundam model duct taped to the hood **

**ornament**

Heero put that model together with superglue and it's been through all kinds of hell without falling apart. The brand new convertible half of it ain't so bad either. It's uberloud speakers and ubersweet adjustments make it awesome and the ubercool hood ornament makes it Heero's.

**e. A modest black Mercedes**

Sleek, shiny, sexy… Just like Wu Fei. Plus, since it looks pretty normal, he never gets pulled over. It's an awesome-looking newer model, not like those plain, boring little sports cars you see everywhere, with a sweet black leather interior, a pretty good sound system, and neons. I envy the girls that get picked up in that.

**f. A four-cylinder SUV that has made several attempts on your life**

Let's face it, Duet; your car is out to get you… Duet keeps telling us she's going to sell it, but like most abusive relationships, she just can't let go. She wanted a bigger car after the accident, but with the SUV, crashing is the least of her worries. Between breaking down, leaking a whole lot of carbon monoxide into the front seat area, and the brakes that lock every once in a while, it's a surprise she has the courage to climb behind the wheel every day.

**g. …actually, you failed you test, so you're jut bumming rides for now**

(see below)

**6. You're cruising down the highway with your friends, windows down, at night. What's blaring from your speakers?**

**a. Nittle Grasper. Siam Shade. Dir En Grey. Can't go wrong with JRock. Or Wizard Rock for that matter.**

Duet's your name and spreading love for JRock is your game. It's great for confusing people next to you at stoplights, especially when someone in the car tries to dance to a song with no clear rhythm like "Mitsu To Tsuba". And with lyrics like "I WANNA BE AN ANARCHIST TOO" blaring at deafening levels, how can you NOT attract friends? She's also a fan of absolutely ridiculous lyrics such as, "I've got a broomstick that's better than yours," and, "I'd rather not talk about your dead ex-boyfriends over coffee."

**b. Alkaline Trio. Backstreet Boys. Talk Radio. The more absurd, the better. **

For the most part, Duo'll play normal things like Alkaline Trio, Burning Airlines, and the like, but occasionally he'll put on some Doctor Laura and headbang. VeggieTales cds are pretty common as well. ((God Is Bigger Than The Boogieman, anyone?)) He's also been known to slip in a Prozzak or Blessed Union of Souls cd and listen with a straight face or start singing along. It's just one of the things that makes him Duo.

**c. VAST. Juliana Theory. Mindless Self Indulgence. You're awesome like that.**

Quatre, Quatre, Quatre… What are we going to do with you? Where's the Beethoven? The Bach? His music is unique, just like he is. It's hard to see how the cute, mild-mannered blonde thing that actually does enjoy a lot of tea, cuddling with his boyfriend and the occasional Disney movie sing-along and the unbelievably cool, sometimes-stoic punk with the earring and the skater clothes are the same person, but that's just how Quatre is.

**d. Fuel. Guns and Roses. Greenday. Anything with great guitar to zone to and maybe learn.**

Part of our theory as to why Trowa zones when he's listening to music is that he's trying to learn the music. That or he's making up for all his hours of lost sleep. It doesn't always work out though because his partner in musical crime is Yuy and all Heero is interested in is-

**e. Billy Joel. Bon Jovi. One-hit wonders. If it's 80's, it's yours. You also indulge in the occasional '2 B A Master' cd.**

'My Angel Is The Centerfold'… 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'… They just don't make good music like that anymore do they, Heero?. Plus you can never go wrong with the classics like Billy and Jon. How one can jump from that to a song like "Viridian City" is beyond my comprehension though…

**f. Weezer. Beatles. Better Than Ezra. Anything that appeals to you at the time; there's no real pattern.**

There's absolutely no pattern to Wu Fei's music whatsoever. He's the one most likely to allow someone else to DJ the car ride as long as you keep rap and pop away from his CD changer. His burned CDs see-saw back and forth between rock, punk, and emo with the occasional Beatles or Queen song just thrown in there to keep you on your toes.

**g. Justin Timberlake. Avril. Pink. That hardcore rawk is right up your alley**

(see below)

**7. Your therapist tells you to make a self-portrait and encourages you to be as creative as possible. You take this to mean:**

**a. Set the paper on fire, then stomp it out**

Heero has some issues he needs to work out maybe… But that's what you get for telling him to be creative. This probably perplexed his therapist to no end, but Heero was just being a lazy weirdo and he figured it would give the psych something to ponder.

**b. Sew a stuffed turtle to a piece of paper**

Wow, Duo. Just…wow. Sewing things to paper seems to be your specialty. The stuffed turtle was actually recycled from an earlier art project where he was, you guessed it, sewn to a piece of paper. Along with a condom, some hair ties, and a sock, mind you.

**c. Draw a very detailed picture of a toaster and label it 'Robinson'**

Duet, you're one of a kind. She's possibly the most random person I know… but maybe, just maybe, she's a lost little girl confused as to how she could ever truly express herself. … … Nah, that's bullshit. She's just a freak.

**d. Draw a disgruntled mug with funny hair**

What the hell, Trowa? Can you draw at all? What is it supposed to be, anyway? Oh, wait… You were trying to draw that 'How To Draw Trowa' thing from the Domon comics, weren't you? Ah, that's sad.

**e. Put everyone to shame with your awesome art skillz**

Wu Fei is so damn good at art… It makes me sick just thinking about it. The bastard…

**f. Draw a big happy face**

Nice try, Quatre. We all know you wanted to set your paper on fire like Heero, or maybe shoot it full of holes. We all know that behind that cute, blonde exterior lies a Kurt Cobain… So cut that happy face shit and let us dye the ends of your hair green again.

**g. You make a collage out of clippings from Teen People and Seventeen magazine**

(see below)

**8. You are given the opportunity to adopt something for a charity.. What do you choose?**

**a. A road, that way you don't feel bad when you forget to send a check**

Trowa seems to forget a lot of things if they don't involve either work, school, or Judaism. A road would be perfect. It wouldn't cry itself to sleep if he forget to visit it or call it or send it money for food and it wouldn't keep track of missed meals or anniversaries or birthdays.

**b. A starving child because that way you can stop feeling guilty about never finishing your dinner**

The guys always hit Quatre with the "starving kids in Afghanistan" line so what better way to get back at him then feed a starving Afghani? Now Quatre can stare blankly at his food then walk away as often as he'd like.

**c. A manatee you've re-named Philip. Instead of money, you send pictures of hot mermaids, a cell phone, cigarettes, and home-made sweaters**

Duet tries to break the fish out of the aquarium and free the animals at the zoo. When she gets enough money, she plans on buying all the little turtles in Chinatown and letting them loose. Of course she'd assume the manatee was in Manatee Jail. Once again, we don't question…

**d. A star. Then you cry when you realize it could have gone out millions of years ago and you wouldn't know.**

Duo was very happy with the star Duet bought him until that fateful last episode of Cowboy Bebop where Heero happened to mention something about stars being very far away and how they could have stopped shining a long before we'd notice that they're gone. Duo's been wary of stars ever since.

**e. An acre of rainforest so the monkeys will have some place to go**

Wu Fei loves monkeys and he'd be very, very sad if they had no place to live. Plus all it takes to make a rainforest donation is a trip to the Rainforest Café. And while you're there…you might just wanna grab some of those animal-shaped chicken nuggets. Nothing says maturity like six college students in a restaurant making animal noises and waving piece of fake chicken meat at each other.

**f. The kid from down the street who keeps sneaking into your basement to play video games and eat junk food**

He is simply "The Kid", Heero's surrogate little brother. His parents are neat-freaks and health-nuts which means no candy, video games, or PG-13 movies. They moved the wall unit closer to the basement window so the kid can sneak in the basement window whenever he wants. They even let him throw small parties or bring his girlfriend over.

**g. A new fur coat you've decided to name Muffy**

(see below)

**9. You own all kinds of jewelry, but besides the chains on your pants and sometimes your class rings you pretty much only wear:**

**a. A crucifix, your wedding band, and some bracelets**

Duo keeps his jewelry to a minimum. The most he'll wear besides the obligatory crucifix and wedding band are some bracelets halfway up his forearm. Unless of course we decide to dress him up…

**b. A tiny hoop earring, a hemp choker, hemp and plastic bracelets, and sometimes some dog tags on a long chain**

Heero actually wears more jewelry that Duo, but he still looks damn sexy. His little hoop earring screams Yuki Eiri wanna-be ((giggle)) but the hemp is just his latest phase. He keeps it tasteful, but watch out for those black plastic bracelets. Apparently, if you break one you hafta have sex with him.

**c. A stud or tiny hoop in your ear and a whole bunch of bracelets**

Magically enough, it's in Winner's left ear, not his right one. He was still in the closet when he got it pierced, but it's just as sexy! Quatre wears more bracelets than Duo or Heero, but they look adorable on him.

**d. A crucifix, a bracelet made of small key chain rings, an anklet, and a pair of cross earrings, one a stud and the other on a chain through your left ear. Oh, and your engagement and wedding rings.**

Duet has the coolest jewelry. The one bracelet she never takes off is made of small key-chain rings and it can attach to a chain of more links that attaches to a dog collar. Or you could take the dog collar off one end and just use it to make sure Duet doesn't run off. Her earrings are awesome too though. The right one's crucifix stud and in the left one is a cross on the end of a chain that goes though her ear lobe. All in all, very uke.

**e. A simple gold chain necklace and maybe a bracelet or a watch**

Wu Fei likes to keep it simple. Elegant. And it works for him. Nothing too flashy or eye-catching, just attractive subtleties. His gold chain goes nicely with all his clothes and if he does wear a bracelet it's probably another simple chain.

**f. Just a necklace with the Star of David or some hemp bracelets and chokers if anything at all**

Trowa always seems like a surfer to me with his permanent tan, dark eyes, and beach-y clothes. Once in a while he'll flaunt some Yiddish pride, too. But with that tall, lean body and handsome face you could put him in Mardi-Gras beads and a hula skirt and he'd still be a fscking Greek god.

**g. Huge hoop earrings, a different necklace every day, and an a bunch of funky rings**

(see below)

**10. What is your favorite piece of technology?**

**a. Your laptop; you're on it more than anyone else in the house**

Duo does most of his work on the computer since a lot of the time he has those kinds of jobs. That, plus school work, chatting with his ladies, responding to company e-mail, running Duet's guild, and the occasional Microsoft Word or Photoshop excursion means if he's not hanging out, making out, or working out, he's on his computer.

**b. Your iPod, because sometimes you just need to shut other people out**

Sometimes Quatre just does NOT want to deal with people in general, let alone his housemates. These times usually fall between 5:00-10:00 am and will occasionally present themselves later in the day.

**c. Your electric guitars; expensive, pretty, and fun**

Trowa has an acoustic and two electric guitars, but the coolest one is the one he never plays. It's a J-Rock electric that needs a plug adaptor and whatnot, so he's content to just leave it on display. The other one it the one we all get to goof around on. And shut up… "Brain Stew" is harder to play that it sounds.

**d. Your video camera; someday you'll get millions when you put the Gundam gang's home videos on eBay**

We really need to get that damn video camera away from Wu Fei. He's got at least half of everyone's embarrassing moments taped. Whether he's carrying it around at events or hiding it to capture some more private moments, he always gets the perfect shot. He's taped anime conventions, Duo's proposal, and everything in between.

**e. Your cell phone; text messaging is the sweetest way to communicate **

Duet loves text messages because she's not obligated to respond immediately. They're perfect for communicating at school, too. And the fastest way to scare her is to switch her phone to vibrate. If she's not prepared for it, it'll usually make her jump or have a twitching fit in the middle of class. Hah! Vibrate…

**f. Your minifridge; God forbid you have to go all the way to the kitchen to get a beer**

Always the ladies man, Heero has everything he'd ever need for a date in his room. Ones, music, a couch and TV, video games, board games… There's more to a relationship with him than sex. Sometimes it's just hard dealing with the five other people in the house when you're trying to hang out with a girlfriend or boyfriend. Heero's room also gets borrowed a lot.

**g. The TV; you're content to sit in front of it all day**

(see below)

**11. Your fall-winter-spring-club school schedule in highschool is closest to:**

**a. Band; Fencing; Baseball; Peer Leadership**

While not always consistent with fencing, Quatre's a virtuoso on the piano and not too shabby on the violin either. I know, I know… They started him young though. Q's also an okay baseball player. He's better at the "slapping his teammates' asses" part than the "hitting the ball" part, but he's not the worst. Peer Leadership is where Quatre's legions of freshmen followers come from. Hey, if I had a peer leader that hot, I'd follow him too.

**b. None; School Play; Baseball; Drama Club**

Heero plays baseball. No big surprise there. But never was there a Montague as sexy as Heero in all of theater. ((I'll give you a minute to laugh at your new mental image…)) He acts! He sings! And with enough persuasion, he'll do some ballroom dancing, but nothing fruity. He prefers dramas over musicals and last year he was Romeo in this ubermodern Romeo and Juliet that kinda looked more like the Matrix. Tybalt was a chick, and I swear to you, Sir Montague WAS Morpheus… But what's more, Heero was in a fishnet shirt, leather, and combat boots.

**c. None; Fencing; Ultimate Frisbee; Anime Club**

Duet and her saber are in a very serious relationship. She's NASTY with that weapon. ((Yes, laugh at bad fencing jokes)) It's pretty funny seeing her all decked out in her whites too, especially when she has to contend with the intensely confusing array of body cords for electric fencing. Ultimate Frisbee is more of a hobby since not enough schools have teams to compete with. As for anime club, well, she was the founder and president at her high school and tries to keep up with them in newsletters.

**d. Cross-Country; Fencing; Track; None**

Duo's pretty active in school sports. He enjoys running until he's on the verge of passing out. To get anyone else to do that, you'd have to put a candy bar on a stick or chase them with a blade. In college, he refuses to join the teams, but he usually practices with them, and fencing is just a club anyway. …but Duo's got some great cross country stories. I mean…really great. Ask him next time you talk to him. And be sure to bring up the word 'deer'.

**e. None; None; None; NHS**

Wu Fei doesn't really join teams because they require far too much commitment. Even National Honors Society puts a strain on him because of his work hours. Oh well. All that money bought him a pretty awesome car. He'll join pick-up games and he'll work out a lot with the other guys, but nothing exactly structured except for his morning runs. Hurray for Asian metabolism!

**f. Band; Basketball; Ultimate Frisbee; NHS**

Trowa's always signed up for band and basketball and Ultimate Frisbee, but it's a mystery as to how often he actually shows up. He'll skip basketball practice to play one-on-one with Heero, or band to play guitar on the front porch. He's an enigma. The only reason he really shows up for Ultimate Frisbee is to drive Duet because he doesn't trust her and her car alone together.

**g. Cheerleading; None; Soccer; None**

(see below)

All done? Okay! Look at your list of names now and add up how many you got of each!

**Mostly Heero**

You're most like Heero Yuy! You're not as stoic as most people seem to think and you're about as close to a normal human being as a Gundam Pilot can get. You usually sleep on your side, you appreciate 80's music, and you are the epitome of cool. Not quite a surfer, not quite a skater, just Heero. That doesn't make you too cool to act like a little kid sometimes though. Video games and instant foods are right up your alley. Okay, so maybe you're only about half Japanese, but we'll forgive you because, yeah, you're that damn hot.

Your Biggest Flaw: As far as I'm concerned, you have no flaws…But Duo says you're too stubborn.

**Mostly Duo**

You're most like Duo! An honors student as odd as that sounds, you're a lot more competent that most people think. You have a lot of good jokes and comebacks and sometimes you'll act like a moron just to make other people smile. You're a hard worker and act like a buffer among your friends. There's all kinds of music in your cd changer and all kinds of sports in your line-up. Oh yes… and you're the sexiest thing the Italian people have offered the world since mafias and Beretta pistols. You also really, REALLY need to clean your room.

Your Biggest Flaw: You have trouble talking about your own problems.

**Mostly Trowa**

You're most like Trowa. You tend to zone out a lot, but you're still absorbing whatever's going on. We can't always depend on you acting a certain way, but you're so damn hot that quiet frankly, we forgive you. You're calm most of the time, but you get excited over things like making music and messing with Quatre's car. As far as relationships go, you're very mysterious. Dark eyes and careless hair; you're fashionably sensitive but too cool to care. ((Ha! Heero and I are on a roll tonight! Suck it, Fei!))

Your Biggest Flaw: You're kinda forgetful…

**Mostly Quatre**

You're most like Quatre! You seem so sweet, so innocent… You have a deep respect for all living things and probably a HUGE crush on Ty Pennington. Old people think you're adorable and little kids think you're the greatest. It's the perfect crime, because deep down you're a little punk! Deny it all you want… You love music like Mindless Self Indulgence and Juliana Theory and your earring and Camero scream 'badass'. You never flaunt it though because you despise getting in people's faces.

Your Biggest Flaw: You're unavailable to women…damn you.

**Mostly Wu Fei**

You're most like Wu Fei! You are NOT a misogynistic bastard. You are a sweet, caring individual. You might have had a chance at Most Normal of the Gundam Pilots if it wasn't for your hanging around with Duo. You like to keep things simple and clean ((hehe)) and it really works for you. You're a romantic at heart and you love to surprise your dates with flowers or candy, and what's better is that you don't expect anything in return. Oh yeah… and your hands are always at least a little cold.

Your Biggest Flaw: You have a very low tolerance for ignorance.

**Mosty Duet**

You're most like Duet! You poor, confused person… If it wasn't for your model looks and the occasional quasi-sentient statement, you'd most likely be residing in an assisted living facility. You can turn off the random whenever you like though, leaving you, well, a genius. You pretend to be an idiot so people can feel more comfortable around you, then you psychoanalyze them like no one's business. You're very affectionate, you have no immune system to speak of, you can't hold a job once you lose interest in it, and you're a fantastic artist

Your Biggest Flaw: You're easily distracted.

**Mostly G's**

Who the fsck are _you_!? You're sure as hell not a Gundam Pilot! Maybe you're…Hilde or something. First of all, cupcakes OWN you ass. And none of the guys would ever, EVER be subjected to artists like Fiddy Cent or Pink by choice. And a preppy couch potato to boot!? Hehehe… Okay, I may have just overreacted. But still, you're no Gundam Pilot. Why don't you work on getting that Camero and mini-fridge and then check back with us?

Your Biggest Flaw: You don't like cupcakes.

**Tori: **So what'd you get? I'm actually curious… Don't just gimme a name though. Tell me how well you actually fit the final answer! Were you happy with your answer? Surprised by anything?

**Duo: **Want us to do anther quiz???

**Tori: **raises eyebrow at Duo …was that an offer?

**Duo: **I…actually enjoyed this.

**Tori: **Great! Then while you're in the fanfiction spirit…how 'bout we work on that Letters To The Pilots chapter?

**Duo: **looks at his bare wrist Well, would you look at the time…walks out the front door instead

**Tori: **¬¬ opens the front door to see him hiding behind the couch on the porch


End file.
